Hybrid Court
by HalfaPhantom
Summary: Three halfa's, Vlad, Kya and Danny. One of them is a theif. Who is it? Or, is it someone else? Read and Review please!
1. Prologue

Danny Phantom in: 

Hybrid Court

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

Okay, this is my first story on Fanfiction.

Prologue

Every ghost from the Ghost Zone, sat in the Court Room. There was an extreme crime commited and only three ghosts' were made suspects. One, Vlad Plasmius. Two, Kya Specter. And three, Danny Phantom. One of the three halfa's have commited a crime.

Vlad Plasmius was the older of the three halfa's. He had twenty years of experience and is much more powerful than Danny and Kya. His human name, Vlad Masters.

Kya Specter, the second oldest of the three halfa's. She is fifteen and has been born with ghost powers. Much more powerful than Danny but not as powerful as Vlad. Her human name, Kya Melain.

Danny Phantom, the youngest of the three halfa's. His is fourteen and has recently recieve ghost powers a few months ago. He dedicated his life to helping and protecting the residents of Amity Park from the escaped ghosts'. Human name, Danny Fenton.

"Order ghosts'!" shouted Warden Walker, "The case of the stolen blade is now in session."

All the halfa's gulped. They new that since Walker was judge, nothing will go easy here.

You see, a magical blade was stolen about a week ago. The blade belonged to the King of the Ghost Zone, King Shadow. Now, he want's the one who stole it to be brought to justice. Shadow allowed a week for the culprit to turn themselves in, but no one did. So, gathering information, there was thought to be a halfa who did it. And there were only three halfa's in existence, so it was either Vlad, Kya or Danny.

"Now, will the pathetic halfa boy step up to the stand." Walker refered to Danny.

Danny stood up and walked up to the stand. Everyone glared at him. He quickly knew that the room would put him down, as guilty.

A/N Okay, sorry if this was short. First chapter will be up soon!


	2. Judging Danny

Danny Phantom in: 

Hybrid Court

Chapter One

Judging Danny

A/N Let's continue with the story, shall we?

Danny gulped. Barkly stood up, walking up to him.

Barkly was a mean ghost. He is known for imprisoning innocent ghosts' just because he things that they are the ones who did it.

"Mr. Phantom, where were you one week ago from this very day?" he asked.

Danny gupled again, "In the real world. Hanging out with my friends, sir."

Barkly pondered for a second, "Are your friends, ghosts'?"

"No, sir." he replied, "I'm a halfa. I have human friends."

"You were guilty for releasing the Fright Night not long ago, Mr. Phantom. Why should we think that you aren't the culprit?"

Danny explained, "Releasing the Fright Night was an accident! I didn't know what he was like!"

"Mr. Phantom, accident or no accident, I don't care. Did you or did you not, steal the blade from King Shadow?"

"I did not."

Barky smirked at him, "Likely story, Mr. Phantom. Would you mind telling everyone what you were doing in the real world?"

Danny smiled, "No. I would like to tell my story."

"Then tell." Walker yelled.

Danny glared at him, "Okay."

Flash Back

"Danny, he's right in front of you!" shouted Sam.

He flipped around, only to get knocked in the face. Danny was thrown back, several feet.

"Ouch." he said, "That really hurt."

"Had enough, Daniel?" the ghost asked.

Danny got up, "No." and he shot the ghost, "I haven't had enough!"

"Brave, couragous, spirited. You are a hero." he floated out of the shadows, "And I despise hero's."

Tucker ran in front of Danny and held out the Thermos, "You can despise him in the Ghost Zone, pal!" and he opened the lid, sucking the ghost inside.

"Good job Tuck." Danny patted Tucker on the back and transformed back into his human form, "That ghost was tough. Even tougher than Vlad."

Sam walked over to them, "Danny, Tucker and I have never met Vlad. You keep telling us about him, but we don't know who he is."

Danny looked at her, "Oh yeah. I forgot."

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to get home. It's almost 10:00 at night." Tucker said and then ran off.

"Bye Tucker!" Danny and Sam both shouted.

Danny turned around, "Well, I have to get home to. My parents will ground me if I am late."

"Okay, see ya later Danny!" Sam shouted as he rushed home.

He yelled back, "Bye Sam!" and he disappeared.

End Flash Back

"I went straight home and stayed home."

Barkly stared at him, "A believable story, Mr. Phantom. But, you are not innocent yet!"

"Sit back down in your chair, welp!" Walker yelled at Danny. Ordering him to leave the stand and go back to his chair.

Danny glared at him and got up, walking back to his seat.

"Miss Specter, please enter the stand." Walker called the next one up.

A/N This chapter probably sucks. Review without flames please! Next chapter will be up soon.


End file.
